I Might End Up Crazy
by sqiderbitch
Summary: A little high school AU I made. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

' _Shit, shit, shit!'_ Peter thought as he sprinted after the steadily retreating bus, the buildings becoming blurry as he passed them. He knew the bus driver had had to have seen him, so why the hell was it not stopping?! Eventually, Peter stopped, bent over, and leant on his knees to catch his breath. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised. This was the third time this week that this had happened. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. He needed to start running again if he wanted to get to school on time.

"Hey! Short stack! Need a lift?"

Peter turned to the voice, and saw none other than Wade Wilson sitting on his motorcycle, a helmet covering his face like always. The bus had left him three times this week, but Wade had only offered him a ride twice.

"Never from you!" Peter scoffed, rolled his eyes, and prepared to start running once more.

"C'mon, sweetcheeks. Humor me. Or does the bike scare you?"

Damn Wade, always knowing how to get under Peter's skin. This would _not_ be the second time he got a ride from Wade Wilson. Before he could stop himself, though, Peter found himself walking to the bike and hopping on the back of it.

"Your stupid bike doesn't scare me one bit."

"Ouch, baby. Insult me all you want, but _never_ the bike."

"Just drive, Wade."

"You don't _drive_ a bike, nerd, you _ride-_ "

"Just go!"

Maybe Peter shouldn't have pushed him. If he hadn't, Wade likely wouldn't have accelerated, Peter wouldn't have let out a shrill yelp or wrap his arms around Wade, like a koala does to a branch, for dear life.

"Shit, shit, shit! Slow down!"

Wade just let out a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm pretty sure it was _you_ who told me to 'just go!'" Wade's voice climbed an octave higher as he mocked Peter's voice.

"Fuck you!"

"Ouch, baby boy, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother's dead, asshole!"

The comment didn't deter Wade, though.

"Hey, so's mine!"

Peter just let out a huff and shook his head. Not the best way to start off a Friday morning, but he supposed it could be worse.

When they got to the school, Peter was quick to hop off the back of Wade's bike. He didn't want anyone to think he was associated with Wade, let alone friends with him. And, he knew that if Flash saw him with Wade, he'd accuse him of being a faggot in the hallway. Peter honestly didn't need more reasons for Flash to hate his existence more than he already did.

"Leaving so soon, baby boy?"

"I gotta get to class. And, my name's Peter."

"Okay. See you later, Petey."

"It's _Peter._ "


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang shrilly to alert the students that school was starting, and to get their asses to their classes before they were late. Peter barely had enough time to get to his locker and get the books he needed for English. Wade definitely gave him a lot more time to work with, considering he'd have probably been just getting to school as the second bell rang. Peter navigated down the familiar halls to his class and plopped down in his seat.

"You're in my seat, Parker."

' _Really? This early in the morning? It's not even 7:00 yet.'_ Peter thought as he looked up to be met with the mocking eyes of none other than Flash Thompson.

"Last time I checked, your seat was over there." Peter gestured over to the back of class.

"And, last time I checked, you knew better than to mouth off at me."

"Eugene! In your seat! The bell has rung!" Peter caught a glimpse of Flash's face reddening slightly.

"Saved by the bell, Parker. You're gonna die at three P.M."

' _I'm surprised you can even tell time.'_ Peter thought, but he didn't say anything else as Flash walked to take his seat. A name like Eugene, and yet, he still thought he was tough shit. Peter knew, though, if he ever brought up his name, Flash actually _would_ kill him today.

The day passed in a blur, more so than usual, and Peter couldn't tell why today he felt so off. It was a Friday for goodness sakes. Yet, he found himself robotically taking notes and watching as the material went through one of his ears and right out the other. He supposed that was good, considering it meant that he got to go home early, but, at the same time, that meant three o'clock came around faster, and Peter found himself cornered at his locker.

"Hey, Parker. You didn't think you could ditch me, did ya?"

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my biggest fan, would I?"

That got him a punch to the stomach and Peter couldn't help but double over in pain.

"For every snarky comment you give, I'll hit you."

"Is that because you're not smart enough to give any comments back?" Peter struggled to stand up straight and received a punch to the face. His head clanged loudly against the lockers as he fell.

"Shit…" How would he explain that to Aunt May?

"You done, Parker? I could go all day."

"That's what she said." Another voice contributed to the conversation.

Peter shakily looked up and found that none other than Wade fucking Wilson was right behind Flash, wearing the same helmet from this morning.

"Why'd it have to be you…" He groaned out, before laying his head down.

"I'm hurt, baby boy. I thought you'd be happy to see your knight in shining armor."

"Who the fuck are you?" Flash turned around to face Wade, but Wade quickly shoved him into the lockers, pinning Flash's arm behind his back. Peter winced at the clang.

"Someone who could break your arm and horribly disfigure you in about 2.5 seconds. So, I suggest, if you still want to look like a major asshole, you keep quiet. Am I understood?"

Peter couldn't see it, but he was sure that Flash was nodding. His theory was proven when Wade let out a quiet, "Good." and Peter sat up so that he wasn't lying on the floor anymore.

"Now, here's the deal, _Eugene_. I don't want to see you so much as _**looking**_ at Peter again. Am I understood?"

"How do you know my-"

Peter winced again as Wade slammed Flash's head against the lockers.

"Am I… Understood?"

Flash nodded vigorously, shut his eyes tightly, and a small whimper slipped out of his mouth. He was breathing quickly out of his nose and his face grew red.

"Awh… We wouldn't want the jock to start crying, now would we? Here's the deal. You apologize to Petey, and we're done here!"

Flash opened his eyes and looked straight at Peter.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I won't bother you again. Please, please, let me go."

"Doesn't feel so good when you're on the other side, does it?"

Flash shook his head vigorously, closed his eyes again, and Wade let out a sigh.

"Alright, well… I think you've learned your lesson. Do you think he's learned his lesson, baby boy?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then, we're all done here!" Wade let go of Flash and backed up, clapping his hands as if he were dusting them off. Peter watched as Flash scurried out of the school.

"...You didn't have to do that, y'know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you have _liked_ him to keep beating your ass into the ground everyday? I'm pretty sure I just helped you out! And, _this_ is the thanks a girl gets?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not a chance, baby boy. Now, here's the thing. I don't exactly follow the bus schedule, but, I'm pretty sure they were gone about…" He checked a watch that was hidden under the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"O'six minutes ago!"

"No."

"You didn't even hear my proposition yet!"

"I don't care, Wade. The answer is no."

Peter stood up shakily, pressed a hand to his forehead, and closed his eyes. "Agh…"

"Are you okay-"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Gloved hands cupped his face and Peter opened his eyes to be met with the dark visor of the hemet. Wade's fingers were gentle as he skimmed the beginnings of a black eye on Peter's face.

"Let me give you a ride. Please?"

Maybe it had been because it had just been an off day. Maybe it had been because it had been a Friday. Maybe it had been because Wade had just scared the everloving shit out of Flash. Maybe it had been because of something else entirely, but Peter simply said,

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to come inside?"

"What?" Wade looked at him in surprise, before seemingly composing himself.

"I.. I asked if you wanted to come inside.."

"No can do."

"Why?"

"I.. Because, then I'd have to take off my helmet. It's rude to wear a helmet in someone else's house."

"Do you even take it off at school?" Peter had never seen Wade without the helmet. Though, granted, Peter had only known Wade for about two days.

"School is a different matter entirely, baby boy. I'm not gonna just go in your house with this thing on-"

"You could. I never said you had to take it off. And, you… You've done a lot for me. I'd like to repay you somehow." That being said, Peter didn't really know how he _would_ repay him. Hanging out with Peter seemed kinda lame, if he was being honest with himself. If he were Wade, he would've laughed in his face.

"Repay me?"

"W-Well, y'know, you… You've given me a ride… Twice, now. Not to mention what you did today. And, I've just been…"

' _An asshole?'_ His mind supplied.

"A jerk…" He finished with a sheepish shrug.

"Awh, you haven't been a jerk, baby boy. I understand. I wouldn't wanna hang out with me either."

"But, I do! Why do you think I'm…"

Peter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Wade was probably smirking under that visor, just watching him struggle with his words. But, it was true. Peter did want to hang out with Wade. There was something about him that just wasn't… Normal. And, Peter didn't know what it was about that, but he wanted more of it. He wanted more of that in his life, wanted more of it in general. Because, sure, Peter's life wasn't exactly ordinary, but, so far, Wade added more flair.

"Why do you think I'm trying to invite you over? To hang out with you. You don't have to take off your helmet if you don't want to and my aunt doesn't come home until seven. It's a Friday and I just thought… I-If you have nothing better to do-"

"You're serious."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Peter looked at him in confusion, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks. And, yet, Wade still seemed very skeptical. Sure, Peter couldn't see it in his face, but his body language was _very_ vocal.

"L-Look. If you don't want to, fine. That's- Whatever. I wouldn't want to hang out with a nerd like me, either. But, if you change your mind, the door's unlocked."

"That's not very safe."

"Then, I guess you'd better protect me. Otherwise, you're not a very good knight, now are you?"

"Why you little-"

"The choice is yours, Wade."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was a bit surprised that only about three minutes had passed before Wade walked in his house hesitantly. He still had his helmet on, but Peter could tell that he was looking around.

"Hey." Peter smiled at Wade.

"Hey."

"I thought you weren't gonna come in?"

"Well… I'd hate to leave my baby boy unprotected for four hours. What kinda knight would that make me?"

"A shitty one."

"So, what's the whole 'making out' plan?"

"Making up! Not… out… Anyways, I was thinking-"

"You could help me with my homework."

"What?!" Peter exclaimed.

"C'mon, baby boy! You said you wanted to repay me. And, I'm strugglin' over here."

"With what?!"

"Mostly English. You can't say that it's not bullshit. How am I supposed to know what a juxtaposition is?!" Wade cried in earnest.

"A juxtaposition is when you place two things next to each other so you can compare and contrast them." Peter supplied.

"Whatever!"

"Just-! C'mon." Peter grabbed Wade's arm and led him to his bedroom.

"Ooh, baby boy… I know I said 'making out', but don't you think it's a bit early in the relationship? How can a knight be expected to deflower his-"

"Shut up, Wade!" Peter let out a groan and turned his head away to hide his reddening cheeks. "'Deflower…' As if I'm some damsel." He muttered under his breath.

"Well… You did say that you needed a knight, baby."

"Fuck off."

"My virgin ears!"

"Ugh!" Peter rolled his eyes and shoved Wade in his room. "Just get in!"

"Oof!" Wade 'moaned.' "You're so rough with me, baby."

"I hate you." Peter closed the door behind him, set his bag on his desk chair, and pulled out his English textbook.

"Are you a sophomore?" Wade asked when he caught sight of the number on the textbook.

"Yeah, and aren't you a senior?" Peter shot back.

"Ouch, baby boy. Put your thorns away. It was just a question."

Peter felt his ears begin to burn and he glanced at Wade. The question hadn't even been malicious; it merely had a small tone of curiosity.

"S-Sorry… I just…"

"...Look. I know I'm a senior. And, I don't know if you could tell, but I'm as dumb as a sack of bricks, y'know? But, you? One look at you and I can just tell you're going places; that you're gonna do things with your life. Me? I ain't going anywhere." Wade shook his head and went to the door. "This was a bad idea."

"Wait! I… I can help you. I'm sorry. I don't… I normally don't do this sort of thing, I don't have many friends. Please don't leave." Peter practically lunged across the room just to grab Wade's arm. He caught a glimpse of Wade's face, a look of surprise plastered on it. However, he wasn't allowed to gander for very long, considering Wade shoved him to the ground.

"Don't look at me."

"I-I didn't see-"

"I don't care! You don't get to look at me!" Wade snarled.

Ouch. That hurt a bit more than Peter would've liked to admit.

"I don't get to see the face of my savior?" It wasn't the time for jokes. Peter knew this. Of course he knew this. But, his mouth _refused_ to sync with his mind and he so desperately wanted the old Wade back. The Wade that joked no matter how irritated Peter seemed to get.

" _No._ You don't. And, you never will." With that, Wade pulled the door open so fast, Peter thought it was going to rip off it's hinges, and sauntered out of both Peter's room and his house.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week. A _week_ since Peter had even caught a glimpse of Wade since their little falling out. Peter had to run to school three times in that week.

"Hey, Parker. Haven't seen your boyfriend in a couple of days." Harry said as he leaned next to Peter, one arm next to his face.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Peter mumbled.

"Seemed that way when he kicked Flash's ass."

"He didn't-!" Peter looked at him incredulously. "He didn't kick his ass. He just… scared him. Plus, that was forever ago. Are people still talking about that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"You didn't ask. And, I never see you anymore, anyways." Peter deflected.

"You still could've texted me."

"I've been busy."

"Pining after your boyfriend who you haven't seen in… How long did you say?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. And, he's not my boyfriend."

"Hmm… Well, maybe it's better this way."

Peter closed his locker. "What do you mean?" The last thing he wanted was a lecture. Harry was always lecturing him about the people he talked to as well as the people he talked to. It was one of the reasons he had little to no friends.

"I'm just saying. The guy's a freak. No one's seen his face and apparently the last teacher who tried to tried to get it off him got punched."

"Whatever, Harry."

"See! He is your boyfriend."

"No! I just don't believe things I'm told without proof!" Peter exclaimed. These stupid games were getting old.

"I'm just saying, he's probably not good to be around."

"You say that about everyone, Harry. And, after awhile? It gets old. You're not my keeper, so stop acting like it." Peter shook his head and shoved past him to get to his next class. He wasn't very successful, though. A few paces forward had him bumping into a dark figure and dropping all his books.

"S-Sorry…" Peter stammered as he bent down to hurriedly pick up his things.

"No, I'm… Peter?" Peter looked up to see none other than Wade looking down at him.

"Uh…" What the hell was he going to say? Wade didn't seem mad, but at the same time, Wade could be unpredictable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to- I'll just-" He frantically scooped up his books and scrambled onto his feet.

"Whoa, hey… Calm down there, baby boy. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Wade reached out a hand but stopped when Peter flinched away from him. "Is this about-?"

"Where have you been?" Peter blurted.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you in a week, I didn't… I didn't know what happened to you. I never got to apologize for being a dick and I-"

"Hey-" Wade tried.

"And I'm sorry because I didn't know what to do, I don't have many friends, Harry usually scares them off-"

"Who's Harry-?"

"And, I'm-"

"Baby!" Wade gripped Peter's forearms. "Hey! Listen to me."

Peter clamped his mouth shut and exhaled through his nose.

"I overreacted. I get… Defensive about my face. That's why I wear this thing." Wade gestured to his helmet. "That and it looks pretty cool. But, that's not the point. I shoved you. If anyone was the dick, it was me. So, I'm sorry."

"But, I-" Peter interjected.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Wade placed a gloved finger to Peter's lips. "I told you to listen. And, I ain't done talkin', baby boy."

"You're never done talking." Peter mumbled, but Wade merely ignored him.

"I have a proposition for you, Petey-Pie."

"Don't call me that."

"Shhhh!" He pressed his finger harder against Peter's lips. "I say we get out of here-"

"I have class." Came the muffled reply.

"Not if you skip with me."

Peter shoved Wade's arm away from his face and shook his head. "No! If Aunt May finds out that I skipped, she'll go beserk!"

"Then, don't let her find out and the problem's solved!"

"They'd call her, Wade." Peter said.

"Then, lie! Say you got sick and you didn't want to bother her, so you had your ol' buddy Wade take you home."

"Wade, she doesn't even know about you. She thinks the only friend I have is Harry."

"Oh yeah. Who's Harry, again?" Wade asked.

"Harry Osborn."

"You're friends with the Richie Rich boy?!" Wade exclaimed. "No wonder you don't have any other friends."

"Wha- Harry's-"

"The reason you don't have any other friends. How do you even hang out with him? He bumped into me a couple days ago and Christ almighty… He looked at me like I put dog shit in his locker or something."

Just then, the bell rang shrilly and Peter looked up in panic. Wade didn't waste any time, however, and he merely grabbed Peter's arm to drag him along.

"W-Wait, my stuff!"

"Forget it! You can get it tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Oh well!" Wade laughed as he pulled Peter out of the school and into the parking lot.

"W-Wait! Wade!" Peter protested. How was this his life already? He was only a sophomore, and Wade was already getting him into lying and breaking the rules. What was he gonna get him into next?


	6. Chapter 6

"Why're we here?" Peter looked around to see the stained rock of Fort Totten, the orange and red foliage growing tall against the abandoned base. It was desolate and the only noises Peter could hear were the faint rustling of the leaves, as well as the distant sound of cars passing by. A chill ran up his spine as he took it all in. The desolate atmosphere, the quiet– Once you added it up with Wade's unpredictability, it was a bit unnerving.

"Well, I figured we could get away from… People. For awhile."

"Oh, yeah. This is a perfect place to hide a body, don't you think?"

"Hide a–" Wade turned his head towards him. "Baby! How could you say such a thing!?"

"Stop calling me 'baby'–" Peter interjected.

"Shush, shush, shush! Let's go!" Wade grabbed Peter and dragged him through open, heavy, and rusty set of doors.

"So… I'm pretty sure I failed a math test yesterday." Wade sighed, leaning against the cold, stained stone. "Pre-Calc is a monster, baby boy…"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have it." Peter shrugged as he settled in next to Wade.

"You don't? I'm surprised, I would've thought you had-"

"I'm in Algebra II. I was able to skip Geometry, but not anything else."

"So, you still skipped a class. Damn…" Wade said and turned his head to look at Peter. "I don't know why I took this class. I could barely get out of Algebra, baby boy." Peter frowned and focused his gaze on his lap.

"About last week…"

"I already told you not to worry about it." Wade sighed.

"I already am worrying about it! What I said was-"

"Perfectly fine-"

"Fucking stupid!"

The words echoed in the desolate base. But, Wade always had to destroy the serious moments.

"Just like me."

"What! No! I'm the stupid one! All you've done is help me out. Yeah, you dragged me to this creepy place, but it's actually nice being away from everyone and you're here with me and it's quiet and-"

"Baby boy, I know it's usually my job to ramble aimlessly about nothing, but-" Wade interjected.

"I'm not rambling-"

"Especially over things that don't matter."

"Wade! Just, shut up for once!" Peter cried.

"You're the one who won't shut up!"

Peter sat up, so that he was kneeling, and gripped Wade's helmet in his hands. "Listen to me," He said, faltering for a second when he caught a glimpse of Wade's eyes.

"Don't. Look at me." Wade said, grasping Peter's wrist firmly.

"What color are your eyes?" Peter blurted and he saw Wade's eyes widen in response.

"Wha-" Wade quickly shoved him away. "What part of 'don't look at me' do you not understand?! This makes it twice, now, that you've tried to look at me!" He stood up, now towering over Peter.

"What is it? Wanna see if the rumors are true?"

There were so many rumors about Wade, though. And, Peter had only heard a shortened version of them. That he was not good to be around, that he apparently hurt people. Peter, of course, didn't believe a single word of them. He wasn't one to just judge people based on a rumor without seeing proof of it himself.

"I don't believe rumors without seeing for myself."

"So, that's what this is, then. You've just been trying to humor me, huh? You just want to see if I'm as disfigured as they say, right?"

"What?! No-" Peter interrupted, but he was instantly cut off.

"To see if I'm a fucking monster under this helmet, like everyone says I am, right?!" Wade walked towards Peter, until he was forced to walk backwards and away from Wade.

"Wade, listen-"

"No! I'm done listening to you! You're just like the rest! I never should've thought that you'd be different!"

" _ **Enough**_!"

They both froze, Peter standing his ground and glaring at Wade, and Wade tense and still.

"The only stupid 'rumor' I heard was from Harry. And, he only said that you almost punched a teacher for trying to take off your helmet. Nothing about you being disfigured, and even if you were, I wouldn't care. He just said that no one's seen your face. But, I _refuse_ to believe in rumors without checking to see if it's actually true or not." Peter stepped closer, wary of how Wade seemed to tense even more at the movement. "I don't think you're a bad person. After everything you've done for me, there's no way you could be a bad person. Flash is a bad person. Flash puts people down because it makes him feel powerful. You helped me get to school- You helped me get Flash off my back and-"

Peter let out a sigh. "And, I've been nothing but an ass to you. I wish I could just blame that on Harry, but it's all me. And, I'm sorry Wade. You've done nothing to deserve me treating you the way I have."

"You said you wouldn't care." Wade finally said after a few moments.

"What?" Peter asked.

"If I was disfigured," Wade clarified. "You said you wouldn't care."

"I- Yeah. I wouldn't care. I meant what I said." Aunt May had always told him to never judge based on outwards appearances. Wade was no exception for that, and Peter berated himself for treating him so poorly and for messing things up further than there already were. He silently swore to himself that he'd do anything to make it up to Wade, no matter what it took.

However, Peter didn't have time to think about how he would even do that, because Wade reached up to take off his helmet.

"Wait!" Peter cried, causing Wade to freeze.

"What?" Wade sneered. "Decided that you don't wanna see, after all? Don't think you could stomach it?"

"Shut up. I just… Don't do this because you feel like you have to prove something to me. That's not what this is about. I want to see your face when you're ready to show me - When you want to show me. Not because you feel like you have to prove your point or some shit."

"Oh, but don't you see, baby boy? This is the test, right here. To see if you actually mean your words or if you're just bullshittin'. Cause, I can tell you right here and now that the other's didn't take well to my _lovely features._ " Wade said, before he pulled the helmet off his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Brown. Wade's eyes were brown. That was Peter's first discovery upon Wade taking off his helmet. Dark, brown eyes that were full of hurt and distrust. Two things Peter didn't even know how much he never wanted to see in those eyes ever again, until that moment. His second discovery was that Wade's face was covered in burn scars, and that his brows were bald, much like the top of his head.

"Stop looking at me like that." Wade growled, and Peter blinked and looked at him questioningly.

"Like what?"

"Like you're… in awe or some shit. Stop it." Wade looked away, shoving his gloved hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I don't know how else you expected me to react." Peter said.

"I expected you to run out of here, screaming about how I'm a monster! But, instead you're looking at me like I'm…" Wade trailed off.

"Handsome? Because you are." Peter murmured, glancing down at the ground as his cheeks flushed. He meant it, though. Even with the scars, which hadn't even bothered Peter in the first place, Wade's facial structure made Peter insecure about his own.

"That's a bit queer, don't you think?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"I uh… Never said I wasn't." Peter shrugged, let out a bitter laugh, and continued to avoid Wade's eyes. "No one can know, though. Do you know what Flash would do if he found out? He already accused me of being a-"

"Has he touched you? Talked to you? Looked at you?" Wade asked suddenly, a dark look overtaking his features.

"What? No-"

"I told that son of a bitch if he _**ever-**_ "

"Wade, he hasn't. It just… It'll get around."

"...Yeah, I guess it will." Wade said softly. "Are you uh… Okay?"

Peter raised his eyebrow at that. "What do you mean? I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, to be honest. You didn't have to do that. Not if you just wanted to prove a point."

"Don't you see, baby boy? That's exactly _why_ I had to do it. People have looked at me and refused to even be seen with me because of my face. They ran off screaming!" Wade shook his head and looked away, resentment plain on his features.

"Yeah, well… I'm not 'people.'" Peter said softly.

* * *

Eventually, when Wade finally got over the initial standoffishness, they were sitting against the wall once again, and talking about utter _nonsense_.

"Okay, but hear me out." Wade said as he reached out towards Peter, a grin plastered on his face.

Peter shook his head and wrapped an arm around his middle. It was almost as if he was holding himself together. As if the loud laughs escaping him threatened to rip him apart.

"I can't believe you just said that-"

"Here me out, baby boy-"

"No!" Peter cried. "I can't breathe!"

Wade simply leaned back against the wall and looked at Peter with a fond smile.

'Finally.' Wade thought. 'Someone who doesn't see me as a monster.'

"I'd never see you as a monster, Wade." Peter said, suddenly serious. Wade looked at him, confused, until it suddenly occurred to him that he had said that out loud.

"...I honestly don't know why you wouldn't." He replied, before he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Just because of your scars? I don't care about those. I thought I already made that clear." Peter reached out and placed a hand on Wade's arm. "You've done a lot for me. More than my best friend would have ever done!"

"Hate to break it to ya, but rich boy ain't your friend." Wade looked at the hand on his arm, his expression unreadable, before he turned his head away completely.

"That's what I'm saying!" Peter sighed. "...Listen, I don't know how you got them, but they don't define you. I honestly don't care, Wade. I just wanna hang out with you." Peter said and reached out, before he turned Wade's face to him.

Wade's eyes widened and Peter _hated_ how surprised he looked; how vulnerable he looked. He couldn't understand why people would treat him badly just because of scars.

"I promise you, Wade." Peter said, looking into his eyes imploringly. "I don't think you're a monster and I'm not just gonna run away."

"I… Alright." Wade murmured and Peter couldn't help but look away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He pulled his hand away from Wade's face.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you."

Peter looked at Wade, confused. "What for?"

"For… I don't know. Accepting me?" He let out a sigh. "Not many people have done that, so… Thank you."

"You… Don't have to thank me for that, Wade." Peter said. He finally dragged his eyes back up to meet Wade's.

"Yeah… I guess not. We're even, now."

Peter simply smiled at that and felt overjoyed once Wade returned it.


End file.
